We Were In Love
by mistressinwaiting
Summary: When most of the Sannin's pupils are evil, it's time like these when Sakura's resolve and even mental state are tested. But how can she stand strong when the two women she had prided herself with are gone? One dead, and the other her murderer.
1. Chapter 1

**title: **We Were In Love  
><strong>character[s]: <strong>Sakura  
><strong>dedication:<strong> I am very tired of the kunoichi having almost _no_ screen time. It's not correct, in my opinion (though I know this is a _shonen_ manga). Plus, I have always wanted to see what would happen if things played out much more dramatically and much more ironically. In a sense, this is what popped into my mind after piecing things together and seeing a sort of pattern. Oh, and to Bellatrix Lestrange, my favorite character from _Harry Potter_!  
><strong>notes: <strong>I was very pleased how _The People Who Love Her And The People She__ Loves_ turned out. I also am liking how _The Reason I Became a Witch _is coming along. This one will probably be somewhat similiar to those to fanfics. However, unlike the former, there will be no quotes incorporated into this fanfic and, unlike the latter, this fanfic will be in chronologic order, so hopefully this story will be as well-liked as those two. Enjoy please!  
><strong>notes 2:<strong> Though the title is named after T-ara's and Davichi's collaboration, I have not decided with I am going to make this a true SakuShizu fanfic in the sense of lovers or anything close to that. I might if it'll make the story much more touching/dramatic, but I'm not sure as of now.

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

We Were In Love

It has been a week now. A week since Tsunade's death. A week since Shizune's deflection—only a _deflection_ because Sakura still can't call it a betrayal (and she can't call it a betrayal because she _refuses_ to have her heart broken again). It has been days since Tsunade's funeral. Days since Sakura last cried. Days since everything fell apart. It has been days—a week and three days in total—now, but the thought still hasn't made its way to Sakura's brain. To the pinkette, it still feels like only yesterday. _Only yesterday…_

Her hand jerks to wipe away her tears but, as she feels the dryness of her face, she realizes that again her wails were only heard in her imagination. She is _still_ Tsunade's apprentice—she still is because only _Tsunade herself_ was the past now—and Shizune is _still_ Tsunade's assistant (no matter what has happened, no _matter_ what, Sakura keeps telling herself, no matter what). But Sakura is alone now. So terribly alone. Not even Naruto can understand her pain, no matter where the fuck he is in this goddamn war. She is alone now, so _desperately and horribly alone_ even though the ANBU are tailing her. (In fact, she can see, from the corner of her now dull emerald eyes, one of her "guards", standing right outside of her tent.)

She lets out a dry laugh—she's sure her wry chuckle (almost like that insane laugh of her ex-teammate's whom she refuses to name in her time of grief and definitely not this close—_oh-so close_—to a mental breakdown) is not her imagination now. She doesn't care if her out-of-character persona (not really out-of-character now, she supposes, if what the council believes is true) has spooken the ANBU. She doesn't care. She doesn't care about these dogs the council has sent. Those ANBU aren't there to protect her. No. They are there to _watch_ her. To make sure she is truly loyal to Konoha and to the Shinobi Alliance. They are there to make sure she _doesn't_ follow her senior co-apprentice (because Shizune was once that) down the dark path she has chosen. They are there to take her down if that is truly needed for the safety of the rest of the shinobi fighting in this war on their side. They do not care about her. No, they don't. They are just there to report back to those Elders, Konoha's supposedly _wise_ council.

_Elders? Council?_ Sakura scoffs and lashes out at the mere thought. It is them who has driven Shizune off the edge. It is them who has driven both Shizune and Sasuke out of her reach. Sakura would care _less_ now about what those old geezers thought. She would care _less_ if they thought her a threat because if she is labelled a threat (or even a loose cannon) then she _knows_ she has clearance to just assassinate—or maybe massacre and even mutilate (oh, _that_ would be nice after all they've ruined in her life)—those two disgraces to all of society (and disgraces to any Hokage's reign that they've been alive and well in).

But she doesn't care anymore about what they thought, or even what her fellow Konoha shinobi thought now. Her (_icy. cold. lethal. deadly._) demeanor at Tsunade's funeral was evidence enough (-_evidence or just an act for everyone to believe?_-) of her deteriorating mental state, and it is enough for everyone to know that she was not to be trifled with, especially not now. Not now when she's cursing and cussing and blaming all those who have caused her this pain, all those who have led and let events like these to happen and unfold. She doesn't hate any of them. No. She doesn't because hatred would divert her from her goal. Her goal… Can she even call it a goal, this double-edged sword she wants to wield?

She stabs the syringe into her shoulder—it doesn't hurt her (because she hasn't felt _any_ pain since Tsunade's life disappeared right in front of her eyes on that faithful day)—before letting the smoke bomb drop to the ground. A purple miasma fills her tent, and the ANBU rush in, probably in an attempt to try and save her from what looks like a suicide. But before they can do anything, they drop to the ground like flies. But not her because she has given herself the antidote before she let this quick-acting poison into the air. She doesn't care enough to try and contain the gas. She doesn't care if passersby die, too. She'll need a rap sheet if she is to accomplish what she is setting out to do.

And as she watches the ANBU die at her feet, a cruel smirk makes its way onto her stone face. Killing really does have its benefits. For once, since Tsunade's death, she actually feels again. And as she walks out of the tent and out of the alliance, she relishes the high and rush of adrenaline she feels. She hasn't felt more alive than she does now.

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

**afterthought:** It's much more darker than what I had originally planned. In fact, Sakura seems much more unstable than I wanted her to be. Hm . . . I think it's going along nicely. Don't you guys agree? Well, that's what happens when I read too much fanfics about Bellatrix Lestrange.  
><strong>polls:<strong> Should I continue this or scrap it?


	2. Chapter 2

**title: **We Were In Love  
><strong>character[s]: <strong>Sakura and Shizune with minor appearances by the Uchiha brothers at the very end  
><strong>notes: <strong>I am very pleased with the reviews I got for this fanfic. Thank you all for reviewing. Thank you, thank you. Here's the second chapter.  
><strong>notes 2:<strong> I haven't thought of a theme yet for the chapter titles, so as of now the chapters will have to stick to boring "chapter #". Too many school projects and homework and all that boring stuff.  
><strong>notes 3:<strong> I know I should be updating _Sakura DOROPPUSU_, but I haven't been able to get a good enough fighting scene yet for the new chapter. Sorry, you guys, but I hope you enjoy this one!

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

We Were In Love

It is strange, Sakura muses (hums and almost sings in her head). It is strange that, in only a matter of three days, she has found her senior co-apprentice. Out in the open, and Sakura has even managed to surprise her too! ("_Oh, no, no, no, this won't do _at all_. And you call yourself a shinobi, Shizune-_neechan_?_") She throws in the honorific—the innocent and sweet honorific—only to get some sort of response—any response would do really because Sakura is only trying to get onto Shizune's good side, and if that doesn't work then she would have successfully pissed the woman off. It is win-win situation for Sakura, anyhow. Oh, how Sakura loved to win almost as she loved to gamble. Kind of like Tsunade, in that odd way.

("_What are_ you_ doing here_?")

Sakura laughs—cackles, chortles, chuckles—at how guarded her sweet and dear Shizune has gotten. (_Well, it doesn't really help one's confidence when she has killed one of the leaders of the Allied Forces, after all._) The thought pops into her mind, and so Sakura _supposes_ she can forgive Shizune this once. ("_I'm here to help you, Neechan. I left the Allied Forces just for you! I've even killed all the ANBU guards stationed to watch me!_") She almost has to laugh again when Shizune raises her eyebrow. (_Yes, yes, see what you turned me into. See what kind of monster I've become just for you!_)

("_You . . . you've _killed…_?_")

Sakura bites back her tongue, bites it back so hard that she's almost bleeding (bleeding metallic red), to stop herself from screaming out at the black-haired woman. The ANBU, the death of those _measley—little—creeps,_ were nothing in comparison to Lady Tsunade, the death of the Hokage and the death of a mother! (Sakura knows "motherly" is a better word as to not cause confusion—any more than she already has—but that was what Tsunade was to her: a mother! And that, she can never forgive Shizune for.)

("_Why?_" Shizune is not fazed at all at the mention of her former comrades dying, only fazed that their deaths were at the fragile cherry blossom's will. "_You were always loyal to the Allied Forces. Why change your mind?_")

(("_Because! I was _never_ loyal to them, didn't you know, Shizune-neechan?_") Oh, yes, didn't you know? You who was always there teaching me? You who I had so blindly modeled myself on? You who I've always looked up to? ("_I was only loyal because of Tsunade-shisou and Naruto! But Naruto's abandoned me, left me to fend for myself!_") Naruto is nothing more than a attention-hogging BASTARD! He is no more better than that STUPID Sasuke and that IGNORANT Kakashi-sensei! ("_And Tsunade isn't here anymore to anchor me anymore! There's nothing to hold me back!_") No one left to tell me what to do! Nobody left to keep drilling me over and over again not to betray those who stepped on my love! ("_That horrid place where people would kill each other, whose leaders would turn their backs on large families that had remained loyal to their village, and whose citizens fight only for themselves! That place is more disgusting than even Hell itself!_") Yes, yes, what a horrible place! Such a terrible place—can it even be called a place? ("_That's why I've come to help you, Shizune-neechan!_") That's why . . . that's why . . . that's why you won't hate me, right, Shizune? You won't hate me, no matter what I do? You won't call me annoying, you won't leave me, you won't laugh at me, right? Right, Shizune? ("_You are the only one I can trust, no matter what! That's what we were both taught, wasn't it? That the only ones in the whole world worthy of our trust were ourselves and nobody else!_") Wasn't that what we were taught? You can't leave _me_, Neechan! You _can't_! You can't, and you _won't_! You won't leave me and throw me aside like everyone else, right? You won't do that, _right_? You _won't_! I know you won't, Shizune!)

Sakura knows, and senses the fear, that Shizune doesn't believe her. (_Well, why _not_? I haven't attacked her, even though I'm so, so, so very close! If I just reach out, I can just snap her neck!_) And so, she reaches into her pocket and hands Shizune a scroll.

(("_I won't betray you, Neechan. I'll tell you everything you want to know. This scroll carries all of the Allied Force's plans._") The fools left it right out in the open. Didn't they know someone could steal it? Did they _want_ somebody to steal it? ("_They're idiots. Without us and Tsunade, they're nothing. In fact, the upper-ups don't want anyone to know of our deflection._") Those pitiful old baffoons! Do they really think that hiding would help their cause? Soon, _everyone_ will know… ("_It's perfect for us, Shizune. Perfect because now we're completely invisible, to both the Allied Forces and Madara. We can do whatever we want! And—"_))

Sakura shuts her mouth then—it wouldn't do her any good, now would it, for passersby to hear her—and turns around to greet their guests. Her eyes, at times dull and at times bright, are now wide when she realizes who's there. The shock is almost as bad as the brunt force she felt at Tsunade's funeral.

There, standing before her, was Uchiha Itachi. And besides him, helping him, working with him, was his younger brother.

Sakura could not believe it. (_Well . . . shit._)

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

**note 4:** Yes, I know Sakura doesn't call Shizune "Neechan" in the anime or manga, but I thought it'd be cool since Sakura is spiraling down the wacko end of reality and whatnot.**  
>afterthought:<strong> Yikes, that whole big paragraph right there in the middle seems a bit scary. Ooh, what have I done to Sakura? She's so _crazy_! Eh, it's probably cuz I rushed this a bit.  
><strong>polls:<strong> Should I continue this or scrap it?


End file.
